Human
by JennyRegal
Summary: One-shot. After the curse breaks and they send the wraith into the portal, Regina's magic doesn't return and she runs and hides in the woods. When Snow finds her, they get trapped together and Snow sees a side of the Queen she never wanted to see. Trigger warning: rape


Trigger warning: rape

She's running. At some point, amidst the trees quickly moving past her, she ditched the heels. Deeper and deeper into the forest she ran.

They had successfully sent the wraith to the Enchanted Forest. While the Charmings looked at each other after defeating the beast, Regina took her opportunity and ran. She couldn't be caged any longer, and these imbeciles couldn't keep her safe even if they wanted to. That much was clear.

Barefoot and clad in professional clothes, running through the woods. How regal.

Two days had passed, and she was still nowhere with her magic. Every now and then she would hear the cry of some town folk that ran into the woods with their pitchforks to hunt her down. She recognized some of them. Normally, they would mean nothing to her, but in this land without magic, she had no defense. These men were ruthless.

Getting water down by the stream. That was her mistake. A small gasp over her left shoulder alerted Regina to the woman who seemed to have stopped in her silent tracks. Snow White.

Regina quickly jumped to her feet and started running until she found a substantial tree to hide behind.

"REGINA!," Snow yelled, chasing after her, unwittingly unarmed.

Regina squinted her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose at the sky in frustration. She was going to attract the attention of some very dangerous men. The distant mumble of their voices was getting louder.

Regina sprinted from her spot behind the tree, and ran straight for Snow, tackling her to the ground and placing her hand firmly over her mouth.

"I need you to shut up. For once in your life, listen to me or you'll get us both killed," Regina grunted in between pants.

Snow took Regina in with her wide eyes. The once refined woman had dirt on her face and a tattered blazer. She attacked her, but didn't seem intent on harming her or else she'd be dead right now, not contemplated whether or not to bite the hand that is clasped tightly over her mouth.

As the two stared at each other, the voices became audible. "You see anything over there, Jim?" The footsteps got closer, about fifteen feet away from the slight dip in the ground they were laying in. Regina tightened her grip on Snow and ducked her head down, desperately trying to blend in with the earth beneath them.

"Nothing over her," the guy yelled back. As the footsteps trailed away, Regina let out a sigh of relief and relinquished her grip of Snow, who opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a strike of lightning which struck the tree above them. There was no time to react or move out of the way. The tree and all its branches came down around them, pinning them side by side on the forest floor, covered in rubble.

It took Snow a moment to come to. She was overwhelmed by the smell of wet grass and tree bark. As she looked around, she quickly remembered her circumstance. To the right of her, was the mighty Evil Queen, passed out and full of dirt.

She examined the queen's face for a while. She looked so human with her eyes closed. The fire and fury gone. Snow was dreading the moment she would wake.

That moment came about a half an hour later when Regina began to stir. She jerked up and reached for the branches above her to try and move them to no avail and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry, David will come find us," Snow said instinctually, forgetting who she was talking to. Regina just rolled her eyes. She attempted to move her foot and howled in pain while covering her mouth to muffle the horrid sound. Her ankle was pinned between two heavy branches and was definitely broken.

Snow jumped at the sound of her pain, her oddly humanizing pain. Regina hit the tree trunk to her right with a fist, hissing, "Damnit." There was no getting out of this. There was no more running. The stupid Charmings would catch her.

They sat in silence for a while. "The sun is setting, it must be around six o'clock," Snow said. Regina didn't respond.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Snow asked. Regina replied with a throaty laugh, "Which time?"

"Today."

Regina was slightly taken aback. She hadn't really even considered it. Henry would hate her for it. She let out a deep breath and kept staring at the branches above them. "Despite what you and your insipid daughter think, I do love my son." The statement started with a bite, but ended on a gentle note.

Snow nodded, taking in the honest response. "So what was your big plan? Hide out in the forest until you can get your magic back? Steal Henry?"

Regina considered her accusation. "A lot of thoughts crossed my mind."

A few moments passed and she continued, "Yesterday I decided to cross the town line."

Snow quickly turned her head to look at her face, "Why would you do that?"

"It would just be easier for everyone. I wouldn't have people chasing me, Henry could live his life without me like he's always wanted."

"What if the line erased your memories?"

"All the better," Regina replied somberly.

"Since when do you take the easy way out. Lord knows you've always pushed for the hardest option available."

"Yeah, well. That was always a flaw of yours. You think you know me so well." The latter half of the statement seemed to trail off as Regina became absorbed in her own thoughts.

Nightfall came fast, and so did the sound to feet stomping on leaves with the start of a light rain. "Don't make a sound until we know it's David," Regina whispered.

Snow looked at her inquisitively, "Who are you so afraid of?" Regina clenched her jaw at the insinuation of her being afraid of anyone, but it was true. She was downright terrified. "In any other situation, I wouldn't be. But these men are brutal. They want blood, and without my magic, I…"

Regina paused. Not wanting to admit to being weak. "You're vulnerable," Snow filled in. "I'm defenseless," Regina quickly cut back, as if that's any better.

"Let's check over here again," one of the men shouted, point a flashlight. As he stepped over the branch that was pinning Regina's ankle, she tried her best to stifle the yelp. It was Snow's turn to cover Regina's mouth. "We've got something here." Snow could've sworn she felt a tear run down Regina's check and onto her hand.

The men removed the branches in seconds. There were five of them, all massive. "Well if it isn't Her Majesty herself." The leader yanked her up unforgivingly as she grunted in pain.

The rain got heavier. "What now?" the youngest one asked. "We're gonna bring her into town and let her pay for what she's done," and evil glint appeared in his eyes as he passed his tongue over his lip, "but first, let's make her pay a little upfront."

Regina's eyes grew wide. This is exactly what she feared. Snow looked back and forth in confusion. The blazer was quickly ripped off of her back. Next came her slacks, which they ripped off while she kicked and elbowed the men who were lifting her up and eventually threw her on the ground.

"No! Stop!" Snow cried out. "Sorry your highness, we don't answer to you in this land." The youngest one held Snow's arms behind her back, preventing her from interfering.

All that was left was Regina's white button down shirt that reached mid-thigh. The leader, sick of her kicking and screaming, stomped on her ankle. Regina let out a gut wrenching scream and curled up. A bolt of lightning seemed to shatter the earth at the same time. Then, one man held her arms down, while the leader knelt down between her legs and forced himself inside her. They took turns. All while Snow sobbed uncontrollably in the arms of the youngest one.

The only sign of salvation were the sirens in the distance. "DAVID," Snow screamed. The guys took off running, not wanting to deal with armed police.

As soon as they let Snow go, she ran over to Regina. Her hair was soaked with a mixture of rain and blood. Snow buttoned what she could on the shirt they had ripped open. "C'mon we've gotta get out of here" Snow urged.

Regina shook her head, "I can't." She looked so defeated. So weak. Nothing like any version of Regina she knew. Snow wasn't taking no for answer and placed Regina's arm over her shoulder and hoisted her up into a standing position. They made it a few steps until Regina stopped and vomited from the pain.

A light was approaching them. David and Emma ran towards them, shining the flashlight on the former queen. They stopped short upon seeing her condition. All she wore was a whit button down, and there was blood on her thighs. Too high up for comfort. Not to mention red marks that would soon be bruises.

"She needs help!" Snow cried, holding all of Regina's weight as she was slowly losing consciousness. David and Emma snapped out of it and sprang into action. David swiftly scooped the small woman in his arms.

On the run back to the car, David couldn't help but feel like he was invading her privacy by having her bare skinned legs draped over one arm and her head resting on the other. She was so light. So human. Hard to believe she was a killer. Hard to believe she was his biggest enemy, and was now near death in his arms.

Regina came to in the apartment bathroom. Emma and Snow were tending to her injuries, applying bandages to wounds, making a brace for her ankle. Odd that she they didn't bring her to the hospital, then again, they probably tried. No one there would agree to treat the Evil Queen. She noticed her skin was clean. She had been bathed. She felt a pit in her stomach. 'Look at how pathetic I am. Snow White gave me a bath. I'm so fucking worthless.'

"So what now?" Regina asked hoarsely, startling the two other women. "I get locked up in a cage again? Be your prisoner forever?"

Snow put both hands on her lap, still in a kneeling position and leveled with Regina. "We don't know."

"What now you _pity_ me." She sneered. "You think I got my just desserts today."

Snow quickly responded, _"No one_ deserves what happened today." She was stern. She _meant_ it.

Regina leaned her head back to touch the wall she was sitting against on _fucking_ Snow White's bathroom floor. She couldn't help but laugh. "But I do deserve it."

Snow and Emma exchanged infuriated glances. Neither one knew what the next step was. There's a whole town calling for Regina's death and destruction, but they didn't see her tonight. They didn't see how this woman already knew her fate. Had already looked in the eyes of evil men. Knowing she couldn't protect herself. Was willing to give up this life for her son. But she herself can't see her own worth. What to do with a problem like Regina Mill's?


End file.
